The present invention relates to a detachable folding keyboard device which consists of two opposite parts that can be set apart and turned to change the angle relative to each other and that can be folded up when not in use.
A variety of electronic apparatus are widely used in different fields and operated by keyboards. More particularly, the keyboard is one of the requisite parts of a computer system for data input. A conventional keyboard is not detachable, and therefore it needs much operation space. Because the key switches of the keyboard of a notebook computer is made small, it is not easy to operate the key switches by both hands. Furthermore, because the keyboard is not detachable, the operator must adapt oneself to the keyboard during the operation, causing the spine to ache easily.